Metal, Ferroelectrics, Insulator, and Silicon (MFNIS) and Metal, Ferroelectrics, Insulator, and Silicon (MFIS) transistor ferroelectric memory devices have been proposed for use as FeRAM devices. In the integration processes of such devices, forming gas annealing generally is necessary to reduce trapped charges in high-k gate oxides and to improve the contact between metal connections and the source and the drain. However, forming gas annealing degrades the properties of ferroelectric thin films. Therefore, a H2 passivation layer, covering the ferroelectric thin film, is an important structure in fabrication of IT ferroelectric memory devices.